


After the First Time

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after isn’t half bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the First Time

Tim wakes up in his own bed wearing one of Kon’s flannel shirts and missing a sock that probably got lost somewhere beneath the covers where his legs are currently tangled with Kon’s. He doesn’t even mind how disheveled they look and how, if Bruce or Dick were to walk in, they’d know.

They’d know that Tim and Kon had sex.

Tim’s face turns bright red and he hides it in Kon’s chest. In viewing distance is a bright, purplish-red hickey throbbing on Kon’s neck and he put it there. It doesn’t even occur to him to be embarrassed that he wants to put more all over Kon, and that he’s probably covered in them, too. On Monday, at school, everybody will know. They’ll all know how Tim and Kon made out, and then somebody will draw the conclusion that they fucked, and nobody will say anything about it because if they did, Kon would probably kick their asses.

Kon starts to move and he glances at his chest lazily to see Tim there. And he smiles. “Hi.”

His voice is soft, almost as soft as it had been in Tim’s ear as he coached him open, wider, through fingering and then…

“Hi,” Tim answers. He can feel Kon’s morning wood poking his thigh and he bites his lip.

“Are we okay?” Kon asks.

Tim swings his leg over Kon completely and straddles him. He smiles and leans towards Kon’s mouth. “Yeah. I think we’re okay.” He kisses him and it’s long and when he pulls back, Kon’s licking his lips and grinning. “What are you thinking about?”

“How good you look with my shirt on,” Kon answers. “How much better you’d look without it.” Tim smacks his chest playfully and he laughs. “What? What? Trying to pay my boyfriend a compliment—” Tim cuts him off with another long kiss. This time when he pulls back, Kon looks serious. Maybe for one of the only times in his life. “Tim.”

“Yeah?”

Kon pulls him back down and rolls them over before pulling the blankets way up over them. “I’m totally in love with you. Damn.”

Tim smiles easily, like he always has been able to do with Kon. “I love you too.”


End file.
